Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Sailor Xena
Summary: On their way to another grand year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet a funny girl on the train who is their age, yet she's never been to Hogwarts before. [This is kind of a mix of books 5 and 6.]
1. What's New, Mary Sue?

my first posted harry potter fic! YAY! please r&r, but NO FLAMERS. thank ye kindly.

sailor xena

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter One

On a normal day at Hogwarts (or as normal as it can get), a not-so-normal boy was sitting with his not-so-normal friends at the breakfast table.

"So tonight, then?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. If I did my research right-" His smart friend began.

"Which you always do." His funny friend (and best friend- they were practically inseperable) interupted.

"- then when idiot goes up-" The smart one tossed an apple in the air. It fell to to the table with a thump. "- he'll come down."

"Finally! Revenge on the Slytherins!" The funny one punched the air.

"Potter!"

The entire hall grew quiet. The boyturned and looked at the giant doorway, where there stood a red haired girl. She stomped over to him.

"James Potter!"

"Yes, Lily-me-love?" The not-so-normal scoundrel smiled.

"I-" Lily paused and looked around the hall. Everyone was looking at them. "Come with me."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the Entrance Hall.

The two Seventh Years left at the table looked at each other.

"Ha!" Sirius (funny one) said in triumph. "I TOLD you he wouldn't waste any time!"

"Lily is far too smart to do THAT." Remus (smart one) replied. Then a short boy came up to them. "Oh, hello Peter."

"I was just out in the hall. Evans is taking the mickey out of James."

Sirius smiled. "Cause she's p-"

"Don't even!" Remus closed his books and picked at his eggs with his fork.

James came back and sat down, ghostly white.

Sirius, still smiling evilly, began asking in a 'I knew it' tone. He was pretending to actually care, but was purposefully not doing a very good job of it. "Oh. James. Whatever is the matter old chap? What did dear Miss Lily wish to speak to you about?"

"I…well…it's...it's just..." He motioned for Sirius to lean in closer. He whispered something in his ear.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Sirius shouted at Remus. "James!"

"Yeah."

"You're going to be a father!"

THUMP. Remus stood to see across the table onto the floor. James was out cold.

Sirius pulled out his wand and shined a light in James's eyes. "8:32-"

"33." Remus corrected, looking at his watch.

"-33 am, TuesdayJanuary 25th. We've done all we can, Nurse."

" 'Nurse'?"

Nine Months and Several Attempted Murders Later...

"WHAT!" THUMP.

"10:44-"

"45."

"45 pm, Thursday July 31st. We've done all we can, Nurse."

"Okay, you need to stop calling me that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...arry? Harry? HARRY!"

"D'oh!" The train jolted and a book fell from the luggage rack above him, hitting him on the head. Rubbing his head, he looked at his friend. "Why'djoododat?"

"What?" Hermione (smart one!) asked. "Harry, I can't understand a word you said."

"Why. Did. You. Do. That. Question mark." Ron translated as he flipped through a magazine.

"Because I was talking to you and you fell asleep on me!"

"What?" The still-groggy Harry asked.

"You fell asleep, mate." Ron translated again.

"Oh. Well what'd you expect! We were up till who knows when last night!"

"Well I wasn't. Just you two morons." Hermione pulled her black hair band off and pushed her hair out of her eyes, then put it back on.

"Hey, we were doing something important!"

"Oh, enlighten me."

"…What?"

"She wants to know what were we doing." Ron provided yet again.

"We were doing…manly…man stuff." Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Dancing around in your pajamas to Worship Jams™ is 'Manly Man Stuff'?"

"You can't prove that!" Ron jumped up immediately. Hermione pulled out photos of them. They were, of course, wizard photos, so they were dancing around in the photo. Ron snatched the pictures away and studied them closely. "Okay, all you've proved is that you are sick and demented."

"Ginny took these."

Harry coughed on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking. "Ginny!"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Harry. But don't worry- she doesn't have a crush on you anymore. She's got a boyfriend. She only took the pictures to blackmail Ron with."

"Oh, okay, good. So anyway, what was so friggin important that you needed to wake me up?"

"Have you done any digging on You-Know-Who?" Hermione got out the notebook she'd been using to document everything involving dark magic of any sort since their First Year (she had started it as a journal just after the incident with the troll, and it mutated into her 'Dark Magic Log' ever since. She had decided at the end of their Fourth Year that they should start keeping track of Voldemort). "I've found that rumors and telltale sightings point to the forest's on the outskirts of you didn't do any research at all, did you?"

Ron and Harry: "Nope."

"-sigh- Okay, whatever, we'll just have to do DOUBLE TIME during the school year."

"Okay- WHAT?" Ron exploded. "The ENTIRE school year!"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple. "Yes, idiot! The entire school year."

"You're evil!"

"And you're stupid!" Hermione picked up her bag and went to the door.

Ron got up and tried to stop her. He caught hold of her arm and said "Hermione, don't act like a bitch." (AN: good bye ron. -sniff- we hardly knew ye.)

Hermione turned ever so slowly around, with a look in her eyes of 'oh NO you didn't' and her mouth open in an 'oh' of angry and surprise at his audacity. She closed her mouth and clenched her jaw, thinking of what to do next. Finally she decided on "Ronald Weasely. You are the most pompous. Ill tempered, ill natured, rude, lurid, pig-headed, STUPID person I have EVER MET!" And with that, she stomped on his foot and slammed the compartment door shut behind her. She stood out in the corridor and they could see the silhouette of her as another person walked up to her. They said something that the two didn't catch, and Hermione screamed "I AM NOT PMS-ING!" She stormed off down the corridor.

Ginny opened the door and sat down next to Ron, who was massaging his hurt foot. She looked from Harry, sitting opposite her, and Ron, grumbling about something to do with 'hormones' and 'won't shut up'.

Taking on an accusative look, she said "What did you two do?"

Harry tried to get a kink out of his neck. "Nothing. We did nothing we wouldn't normally."

"Ah. That'd do it." Ginny said, twisting her fingers. Ron noticed this old habit. It was a sign that she was confused, upset, uncomfortable, or all three.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…" Ginny stood up. "I better go get Hermione. She'll want to rant about you two for a while." No sooner had the door slid shut behind her, than they heard her scream.

They dashed out, and saw Ginny standing by an open compartment door, horrified at something inside. A tall boy came running out, then was hit in the back with a hex. A girl with slightly wavy red hair, and a very good arm came out after him and punched him in the face, obviously breaking his nose.

As she proceeded to beat the shit out of the boy, Ron turned to Harry, delighted. "Harry! That's Cormac McLaggen! I love this!" Harry didn't quite mind it either, McLaggen was a show-offy ass (he's the one who was trying to get a little cozier with Hermione than she would have liked in the sixth book).

"DOBIT!" (Translation: Stop it!) McLaggen yelled. His nose was bleeding- yeah, it was broken.

"You ASS!" The girl yelled. (Ginny stood by in complete shock.) "You PIG! YOU ARE DEAD!" She did a rather impressive round-house kick, and a few teeth went flying. McLaggen clambered to his feet and staggered down the corridor shoving Ginny into the wall. The girl turned and went back into the compartment. "Hey, are you okay?" She stuck her head out, beckoned to Ginny, and said "Here, take care of her for a minute, I'm going to get some help." Ginny nodded and entered the compartment. The girl came up to Harry and Ron. "Excuse me, do you know where I could find the supervisor of this train? I'm new. Oh, and do you know where Hermione Granger, I think her name was, was sitting? She'll probably want her things."

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Harry pointed to their compartment. "We were in there- and the witch with the food cart stays in the compartment down the corridor- last one on your right!" He and Ron rushed into the compartment Ginny was in. Sitting on the seat next to her was Hermione, looking disheveled and terrified. The first few buttons of her blouse were snapped off. Ginny was using her wand to reattach them.

"What happened!" Ron asked Ginny.

"McLaggen." Hermione whispered, not looking at him.

Ron looked confused, then it clicked. His ears turned red with rage, he pulled out his wand and yelled "I'LL KILL HIM!"

Harry was stunned. How could something like this happen? "Hermione…" He began, not knowing exactly how he was going to say this. "…how far did he…?"

Hermione bent her head, and Harry saw a few tears fall onto her skirt. She shook her head. Ron seemed to be imploding. "Don't worry. Not far enough. That girl walked in- this was where she'd been sitting- and she put a stop to it."

"Yeah." Harry felt like grinning, but didn't. "Broke McLaggen's nose."

"I'm gonna hex him." Ron growled. "I'll hex his ass off."

There was a flash of light out in the corridor, and McLaggen could be heard yelling, but it started to get softer, as if he was falling down a hole. The red-haired girl came back in, looking satisfied, but angry all the same.

She held up a newt barely longer than a pencil. "I turned him into a newt." She flung the newt into a box that had probably once held her wand. "The spell will wear off in an hour or so- the witch was busy dealing with a pair of boys having a bit of a duel. She gave me a potion for her shock, and permission to do whatever I needed to do to deal with the situation. That's right," She said into the box. "I'm not going to get in trouble for that."

"There." Ginny said. "Your shirt's fixed, Hermione." Ginny placed a sisterly arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Hermione said, looking at the girl. "For helping me."

"My pleasure." She replied, her hazel eyes twinkling. She uncorked the potion bottle and passed it to Hermione. "I'm Hillary, by the way."

"Ginny Weasely." Ginny said. "And you know Hermione. This is my brother-"

"Ron Weasely. You do good transfiguration, Hillary." Ron said, eyeing the box. "What House are you in?"

"Oh, this is my first year." Hilary tucked a red lock behind her ear. "My letter didn't reach me until this past summer. It was very exciting, learning that I wasn't really a nutcase. The people at the orphanage were astounded when Dumbledore came-"

"Orphanage?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, I grew up there." said Hillary casually. "My parents didn't want me, I guess. Or maybe they died. I don't know. The ancient woman who lives there- she used to run it, but now her daughter does- said something about recognizing Dumbledore, but she's gone senile, nobody takes her seriously. Probably would say she recognized a hobo if he walked up to her."

"Oh, how sad." Ginny said. "Sounds like you're a lot like Harry."

"Harry?" Hillary turned to him. "You Harry?"

Harry suddenly realized that he'd forgotten to introduce himself. He'd become so used to people automatically knowing who he was, and it was a nice relief that she had no idea whatsoever. "Harry Potter." He extended his hand. She shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter."

The compartment door slid open again. It was the witch who usually pushed the food cart. She looked horrified. "I was just informed a few moments ago that something…well, something happened in here."

Ron nodded. "It was-"

"McLaggen." Ginny interrupted. "He tried to, well, he-"

Harry joined in. "-tried something and-"

"-then Hillary came in-"

"-and I hexed him-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." The witch held up her hand to silence them. "Who is the injured girl?" Hermione raised her hand. "All right. And who is the…boy?" Hillary held up the box. "Ah. Well, good job, young lady. The spell will wear off, I presume? Good. Now, poor dear, you'll be right as rain in a moment." She pulled out her wand and tapped Hermione gently on the head. Her hair pulled itself back behind her hair band and her shirt and skirt were suddenly devoid of all wrinkles. In a moment, she was looking her usual, organized, neat and orderly self, and no one would have suspected she'd almost been…well, that. "There. Here's some Pumpkin Juice, and just come get me if there's any more trouble." Hermione nodded, and the witch bustled off.

"Well, we better get changed…" Hillary said. "The train will probably be at the station in about…give or take…ten minutes?"

"No, more than that." Ron looked out the window.

"Ten minutes, trust me."

"No, more." Ron was irritated now.

"Ten minutes, take my word for it."

Ron rolled his eyes, and he and Harry left to get changed in their own compartment. Exactly ten minutes later, they pulled into Hogsmead station.

Hillary reminded Harry of himself in his first year. She looked so amazed by everything around her, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised at all. It was as if she'd known it was all there her whole life, but had never seen it before. At first, the four of them thought that Hillary would ask about the horseless carriages, but instead she turned to Ginny and said "Such odd horses. Don't you think?"

In the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall directed all the students into the Great Hall, but pulled Hillary aside. "You're to go up to the Headmaster's office to be Sorted. Hagrid will show you the way."

As Hillary began to follow Hagrid up the marble staircase, someone shouted "Professor McGonagall!" McLaggen, recently human again, was glaring up at Hillary, who glared right back.

"Yes, McLaggen?" McGonagall sighed.

"That- that- Hillary girl!"

"What about her?"

"Well, she turned me into newt!"

"A newt?" McGonagall looked disbelievingly at the clearly human boy.

"…" McLaggen looked at himself, and realized why McGonagall didn't believe him."…I got better."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hard put to stifle their laughter as McGonagall proceeded to give McLaggen a detention, for she'd already been informed of the situation, and knew precisely why Hillary turned McLaggen into a newt.

Once the three of them had sat down at the table and greeted a few friends, Dumbledore strode in and the Sorting began.

"What House do you suppose Hillary is in?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she seemed brave in that…situation." Whispered Harry.

"And quick." Ron added. "Smart, too."

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Harry looked up at the remaining First Years. They looked as scared and confused as he had in his first year. But "There's no way we were ever that short."

"Come on, let's pay attention." Hermione tapped Ron's shoulder to get his attention. "Ron! Turn around!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i've got the next chapter all typed up, and a bunch of other stories, too! please check out my other fics-

Where There's A Will, There's A Woman (Harry Potter)

Biting The Bullet and it's sequel series Leap Before You Look (InuYasha)

Just Another Junkie (Rent)

The Scars of My Past (Harry Potter)

and i'm also writing a sailor moon fic with sailor star super! it's called Another Senshi, and it's the sequel to The Missing Sailor.

check 'em out!

sailor xena


	2. YOU ALREADY HAVE A SEEKER!

i forgot the disclaimer last time! eeek!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! DON'T HURT ME!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter Two

"Students, welcome to your first Herbology class as sixth years." beamed Professor Sprout. "Now, can anyone tell me what is in the pots in front of you? Ah, Miss Granger- oh, you in the back? I don't believe I know you."

"Hillary, Ma'am." Hillary put her hand down. "And the plants in the pots are either Flitterbloom, or Devil's Snare."

"Very good, ten points to…um, which House, dear?"

"Gryffindor, Ma'am."

"Gryffindor!" Sprout smiled. "And who knows how to tell- yes?"

Hillary had gotten her hand into the air just before Hermione yet again. Hermione glared daggers at her. "The way to tell the difference between Flitterbloom and Devil's Snare is simple; you need only look at the tendrils- if they are sharp at the ends, it's Devil's Snare. If they are more of a rounded stump, such as these, it's Flitterbloom." Hermione's hand shot into the air for the third time, but Hillary had already opened her mouth and was saying precisely what Hermione was going to add. "Also, Flitterbloom has light green spots on the tendrils. By studying these spots, you can determine the age of the plant. The darker the spots, the older the plant."

"Excellent! Ten more points to Gryffindor." Hermione glowered. "Now, as all of you can see, these Flitterbloom sprigs are quite young. They need to be trimmed and fed- there are some worms and such on the far table. Just set the food in the pot, and the tendrils will pick them up. Go on, go go go."

As always, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a plant, and Harry and Ron goofed off while Hermione secured there grade.

"What a little show off!" Hermione growled as she trimmed some shriveled vines from their plant. "I mean, she's-"

"Just like you." Harry and Ron said together.

"I'm feeling like FAILING today." Hermione threatened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry!"

"Oh, hey, Angelina." Harry smiled. Angelina had already told him about being the new captain.

"The tryouts are on Friday. I want you to be there to help me."

"With what, tryouts?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Um. With decisions."

"What?"

"……I don't know what I'm DOING!" Angelina burst into tears. Everyone in the common room stared as a bewildered Harry staggered under the weight of the sobbing Angelina on his shoulder. For a minute or so, he didn't know what to do, until he finally decided on patting her on the head.

"Um, uh- anything I can, er, do to help, Angelina."

"-sniffle- Really?" Her face lit up like a light bulb. "Harry, you can be my second-in-command, or something like that! Yes! You are, after all, the greatest seeker in the history of Hogwarts," Harry beamed. "so you definitely know what you're doing! Yes yes yes! This is going to work out after all! Oh, dammit- I better go stop that owl right now!" And with that, she dashed out the portrait as suddenly as she'd come in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday came along without too many difficulties- the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, was a lunatic, and "completely fanatical and bizarre", as Hermione put it. "Yeah, and crazy too." Ron had added. Hermione saved Harry from detention and almost certain death by placing a Silencing Charm on him when no one was looking. Harry, unable to speak, was forced to sit down and by the time the spell wore off, class was over.

"You could've let me say what I thought of her decorations, at least." Harry had grumbled in the Common Room later that night.

"Be logical, Harry. If you had said that, she would have certainly given you detention. And then Quidditch Tryouts would be out of the question."

So as I said before, Friday was not too difficult in coming, and though it dawned late and foggy, it had cleared up considerably by lunch time, and was perfect Quidditch weather.

At five o'clock Harry, Ron, and Hermione marched down to the fields, and Hermione saw Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, and some other girls and went to sit with them while Harry and Ron lined up with the people who would be flying.

"Okay, we already have both Beaters, two Chasers, and a Seeker, so-"

"Wait a second!" Everybody turned, and saw Hillary running up to them. "I'd like to try out, miss." She panted. A broom was in her hand, and it looked like-

"A Firebolt?" Katie Bell, the other chaser, gasped. "Brilliant! Two on one team, Angelina, we'll be unstoppable!"

"I'm Hillary." She said quickly.

"What position are you trying out for?" Angelina had a clipboard and quill ready. "Chaser? Keeper? We have both our Beaters. And-"

"Seeker." She said. "I'm a Seeker." The look on Angelina's face must have been easy to read, because Hillary quickly said "I'm good flyer- though, to be perfectly honest, this is only my second time on a broom- please, just let me show you."

Angelina studied the girl closely and finally said, with an exasperated sigh "Fine. Harry, let the Snitch out for me." Harry reached into the big box containing the four Quidditch balls- the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Snitch. He held the walnut-sized Snitch in his hand like a small bird, and, on Angelina's whistle, released it into the air.

Hillary kicked off the ground, and shot off, fast as lightening. Within ten seconds, she had caught the Snitch. As she landed and started over towards Angelina, Harry turned and asked "What's her time?" Angelina showed him the stopwatch. "Eight seconds!" 'My best time is twelve…' He thought to himself. 'This doesn't look too good…'

"That was some of the best flying I've ever seen!" Angelina squealed excitedly. "How long have you been flying?"

"Since this morning." Hillary smiled widely.

"…You mean this was your-"

"Second time on a broom, yes- didn't you read the paragraph up there when I first showed up?"

"Well! For a beginner that was amazing! Scratch that, that was just plain amazing!"

Harry looked desperately from Hillary to Angelina. "Angelina!" He said as a reminder that she had already promised the position to him.

"Oh." Angelina looked Harry, who tapped his foot angrily, then at Hillary, who was looking at a butterfly flittering past. "…-angry sigh- Hillary, we already have a Seeker- Harry here." Hillary smiled at Harry. "But perhaps you would like to try out as a Chaser or Keeper?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: i'm going to update as soon as is humanly possible! but right now, my bitchy sister amanda is bugging me about the computer, so i have to go. -grrrr….- bye! 


	3. A Trap Stair and Greasy Hair

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter Three

By the time the third week of the school term had started, everyone in the school was talking, from teachers to Quidditch teams to Peeves. They all said that Angelina had TWO Firebolts, and while a Firebolt would be dangerous (to the opposing team) in the hands of a Seeker, it would be absolutely DEADLY in the hands of a Chaser. And a combination of the two...

People began sitting in on their practices to see the "Unstoppables", as they called them. And indeed, Gryffindor was unstoppable. Ron, being around spectators more often, had finally gotten over his stage fright. Harry, on the other hand, was rather upset about all this.

"Harry, come off it. With Hillary on the team, we are UN. BEATABLE." Ron said one day after practice while helping Harry put away the chest that contained the balls.

"I just think it's odd. Don't you? I mean," Harry leaned in so that if anyone was eavesdropping, they wouldn't hear. As he talked, he struggled to keep the Bludger in its place while Ron fastened the straps that would hold it there when they let go. "she just shows up six years late, and then she completely GIFTED at Quidditch, AND she's as smart as Hermione?! What _is_ she?! She can't be normal."

"…You may have a point there, mate." Ron closed the lid and locked it. "Here, help me with this." Harry grabbed the handle on one end and Ron got the other. They headed towards the closet.

"Really?"

"She's not normal. She's a WITCH. And you're a WIZARD. And so am I. Name me one person in this school who is normal. Here, gimme the key."

Harry handed him the heavy steel key, racking his brains for an answer. "Faculty count?"

"Mmm…Yeah, I guess so." Ron shrugged as he pulled open the door and pushed the chest into the closet with his foot.

"Hmmm…Hagrid!" Harry finally shouted.

"He kept a dragon in his kitchen for three months." They headed out onto the grounds.

"Yeah, well…"

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought."

"Shut it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawned cool and rainy, but Harry saw it as full of promise. Because it was Saturday, everyone would be sleeping in. which meant that the grounds would be empty. Perfect for a quiet autumn walk.

So Harry quickly got out of bed and threw on a sweater and some jeans, and tip-toed down to the dark common room. He saw Hermione with her head on a table, sleeping. Her Herbology textbook was in front of her. Harry couldn't help laughing quietly at Hermione's need to provide an answer to every question a teacher asked. It didn't mean she was being a show-off, or a know-it-all, it just meant that she enjoyed participating in classes. But this was a _little_ bit obsessive…

"What're you doing up so early?" The Fat Lady grunted as Harry closed the portrait hole. "You woke me up, you know!"

Harry walked out to the grounds, humming to himself. He took a deep breath, the crisp fall air making him feel like he'd just swallowed a stick of mint gum. He paused, standing on the soft, dewy grass, breathing in this wonderful magic, his eyes shut tight, almost as if it would make this world all the more exciting when he opened them.

He opened his eyes and smiled at the placid lake, the tranquil forest, the quiet grounds…

There was a sudden racket behind him, and Harry realized he'd left the oak doors wide open. He ran back inside to see what the noise was, and saw someone in the middle of the marble staircase with her right leg sinking slowly into the step. A broomstick was rolling down the steps.

"That's the trick step." He said, climbing the stairs to offer help.

The girl swung her hair out of her face. "I had an inkling that was it." Hillary put her hands on the step above and tried to heave herself out. She was still sinking, almost to her hip now. She looked awfully funny.

"Need some help?"

"Most likely. Where does this step lead, anyway?"

"I dunno." Harry grabbed her left hand and wrist and pulled. Hillary's leg started to reemerge from the marble at a snail's pace, like the step was really made of syrup or molasses. "Ask Dumbledore some time."

"If I'd have known about this step five minutes ago, I would've. I was just in his office." Hillary used her free hand to hold onto the railing and help Harry haul her out.

"Really?" Harry panted. "Why?"

"He wanted to make sure I knew where I was going- AH!" With an odd pop- like the sound of a butterbeer cap being removed- Hillary's leg shot out of the stair. The force of it jettisoned her into Harry, and the two of them rolled down the stairs, landing on the stone floor at the bottom with loud thump. "Ow."

"Sorry about that."

"S'okay."

Harry opened his eyes. "Oh." He was literally nose to nose with Hillary.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry closed his eyes in a look that just screamed 'craaaaap….' He looked to his left, and there, right in front of the corridor that led to the dungeons, was

"Who is that?" Hillary whispered.

"Snape. He teaches Potions." Harry whispered back as Snape started striding across the Entrance Hall.

"Is he going to see the hilarity of this little accident?"

"No, I don't think he is."

"Harry."

"What?"

"I cannot breathe."

"Oh!" Harry scrambled to his feet. "S-sorry." He held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet, then picked up her broomstick and handed it to her.

Snape looked at them. He glared at Harry. "I don't believe I've seen you before." He said to Hillary. "Are you the new student?"

"Yes I am, sir. My name is Hillary."

"Is Mr. Potter showing you around the school?"

"Um…Yeah, I guess he is."

"Potter." Snape bent down slightly so he and Harry were exactly eye level. "I don't know precisely what went on here, but I do know that if I catch you taking advantage of new students again, it'll be a detention."

"Yes, sir."

Snape turned and glided back towards the dungeons. "I'm watching you Potter." He called out behind him.

"Great….." Harry groaned.

"Wow. He's scary."

"You've no idea." They headed out towards the lake. "And he's got greasy hair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took soooo long. I've got a lot on my plate right now. I'm trying to write my own original fiction, as well a fantasy novel with a friend. It's driving me MAD.

I'll update as soon as I've got something cool to say.


	4. Just Wing It

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter Four

Saturday was pretty much ruined for Harry. By the end of the day, most everyone knew all about the whole Hillary-in-the-stair incident. By Sunday, he wanted to die. By Monday, he'd hit rock bottom.

"Hey Potter," A Slytherin girl smirked as she passed him in the courtyard. Harry looked up from the Quidditch book he was reading. "Meet me by the stairs, would you?" Her friends laughed as Harry's face turned a shade resembling puce. They briskly walked towards a group of Slytherin boys at the other end of the courtyard who were watching with curiosity and confusion. They obviously hadn't heard yet.

Harry's gut twisted. The Slytherin boys were none other than Draco Malfoy and his crew. He immediately shoved the book into his bag and forced himself not to look at Malfoy's ecstatic face.

As he weaved through the crowded corridors, he heard various comments regarding the "Little Stair Episode."

He sped up, getting to the dungeons as quickly as he could. He never thought Potions class would be seen as a sanctuary for him. For Satan, maybe, but not Harry.

"Mr. Potter, how kind of you to join us." Snape sneered at him. "I would have thought you'd be at the stairs." Harry rolled his eyes. "Five points from Gryffindor." Harry closed his eyes, as if cursing his stupidity, but really he was rolling his eyes where Snape wouldn't see them. "Take your seat."

Harry went to slip into his usual chair at the table he shared with Ron and Hermione, but someone was already there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry!" Hillary went to pick up her books. "I forgot you sit right here."

"No, that's okay. I'll just sit here today." He took the empty seat next to her. "Hm." He said, studying his new portion of table. "Apparently, someone named LE really loved Quidditch."

Snape stood up. "Pupils…and delinquents-" the Slytherins in the room snickered. "-we have a new student in our class today. She's a Fifth Year, but she's been deemed 'Advanced.'" He motioned towards the door.

Ginny Weasley bounced through the door, her braided pig-tails swinging around her shoulders. "Hi!" She waved at the Gryffindors in the back of the room, one of which waved back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were too dumbstruck to do anything but stare.

"Get in groups of **no more than three**." Snape ordered them.

There was a scraping of chairs as people rearranged themselves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Hillary.

"Have I been voted off the island?" She smiled.

"Sorry." Hermione shrugged. "I'll be the one to leave if you want."

"NO!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Potter! Weasley! Do I have to arrange the groups for you?" snapped Snape. "Then be quiet."

Ginny scurried over to the table next to theirs. Hillary turned around and asked "Hey, do want to work with me?"

"Sure." Ginny's face lit up.

"Brilliant!"

The two immediately put all their books on the empty chairs, and Ginny heaved her second-hand cauldron onto the scorched, scratched table, which hit the slab of wood with a resounding clang.

"The potion you're going to make in your groups is called," He waved his wand at the board. "Veritaserum." The word and instructions appeared on the chalkboard. "Begin."

"Isn't that really hard?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know, I only just found out this all existed a month ago." Hillary answered in a low voice.

"Um…let's just wing it."

"Sounds good."

"Really?"

"I don't know, I only just found out this all existed a month ago."


End file.
